Season Six
by Endigo Master
Summary: My own attempt to continue the series and tie up what was left undone. Will feature new villains, new enemies, and the return of those absent from the finale. Current: Season Premiere
1. Episode Guide

Since every other new season series that I've seen has included one, here's an episode guide. A bit late, but it'll do the job.

Episode 66: New Troubles (1)

The return of Red X isn't the only trouble the Titans have to deal with when a new teen hero shows up in their living room.

Episode 67: New Troubles (2)

When betrayed by a fellow Titan, the team is on a race to stop an unholy combination of two electrical powerhouses. Meanwhile, the dark figure that is behind the return of old enemies greets the last member of his new team.

Episode 68: Training Day

Blackhole's training is cut short as Dr. Light takes the Titans out at the recently built solar plant.

Episode 69: Slade-Bot Rising

The robot that Beast Boy fought after Terra's revival wasn't alone, and the truth behind Robin's hallucinations come to light

Episode 70: Maintenance

A visit to Fixit leads to a surprising look into his own past and future for Cyborg. But are they images that can be trusted?

Episode 71: Extermi-Date

When two of the Titans finally admit their feelings to each other, their first date leads to the dark figure's wishes to ruin it. It's up to the other Titans to guard their friends from Red X.

Episode 72: Thunderous Rage

Lightning is in trouble when his brother, Thunder, tracks him to Jump City in an attempt to set him straight.

Episode 73: Titans Central

Char City, home of the Prison designed to hold all of the Titans defeated foes. Someone needs to guard it.

Episode 74: Blood Rush

A waver of darkness from the newest Titan's past leads to a little more info for the team.

Episode 75: The Labors of Beast Boy

Red X takes a chance to trap BB in a rather weak form: a fly. Trapped in the insect world, however, is not as dull as the tiny Titan would expect.

Episodes 76, 77, 78: White Hole (1-3)

The past few months all culminate to Fischer's, the dark figure's, hidden plan. And while Fischer may be focused on Blackhole, Red X is on a pathos to destroy an unexpected Titan. It may take more than the Titans around the globe to handle what may happen. Season Finale. 


	2. Ep 66: New Troubles Pt1

The Series Renewed

After seeing the series finale, I couldn't help but think there were too many story points left hanging. Also, I've been wanting to write a continuation of a series for a while, and I figured, why not one that is as popular as Teen Titans. Though it's not official, I hope you enjoy my attempt to tie up all the loose ends. As well as meeting loose ends, I hope to further develop the romantic ties, as almost every Titan story does ;). So, once more, enjoy the first of a two part premiere. Also, if you like this, Killowat has also written a continuation, which is one of my favorite Titan stories I've read recently.

Episode 66: New Troubles (1)

Jump City- Underground Base

A flash of light was followed by the appearance of a dark figure, a large X imprinted on his skull shaped, silver mask. Red X looked around, finding himself in the ruins of a base, magma surrounding the platform he stood on. His hollow eyes grew as he found that his own teleportation powers were being blocked out. "This is a definite change."

A second flash erupted up on the platform next to him, a bright yellow teen dropping from its grasp. He was wearing samurai style clothing, a darker, golden shade in compare to his skin. His hair, on the other hand, was even brighter and spiked upwards. There was an annoyed look in his eyes. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Calm down, kid," Red X said in his filtered voice. "I doubt screaming is going to get us out of here."

"And who are you to lecture to me! How am I not to know you brought me here!"

"Because I am the one who brought you here." The two looked to the front of their platforms, a screen hanging from above. A smiling face was present, the eyes hidden under the brim of a baseball cap. "Hello, boys. I thank you for being so easy to catch."

"Catch? What're you talking about?" X asked, staying calm.

"Well, you're not the only ones I expect to bring here. I just sent out my Teleporters a mere hour ago. Luckily, you two were here in Jump City. The other two, well, they aren't so close."

"Who are you!" Lightning growled, static forming around his body.

"Consider me… a last chance in a world infested by Titans." the face that spawned the refined voice straightened out, ready for business.

"Are you insane!" Lightning exclaimed. "I'M a Titan! You're going to the wrong guy!"

"Am I? Lightning, you've interested me a lot these past few months. What's really intrigued me is your anti-Titan behaviors. The hesitation is stopping destruction, not just helping it along. You miss the fun you had, don't you?"

"You have no idea about me." the teen replied weakly, his frame shaking, skin crawling to the unseen stare he knew was directed at him.

"That might be true, but I at the least know, you are no hero."

"Leave the kid alone, bud." X interjected, before Lightning's bravado could be hit again. "Why don't you tell us why you want a confused hero and a loner who doesn't consider himself a villain to help you?"

"Red X, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. The only rival of the Titans short of Slade to keep your cool during an encounter. I hope you can keep that demeanor up."

"What're you planning?"

"I'm sure you both know about the incident involving the Brotherhood of Evil. How the Teen Titans systematically took out every villain around the globe. You were there, Lightning. So I began to think, who's left to fight?"

"You began to think of those who weren't with the Brotherhood, or-"

"Those not on this planet." the smile returned to the face. "Mr. Red X, I believe I've piqued your interest."

(Theme Song Plays)

Titans' Tower

"You're going down , Cyborg!" Robin shouted, his fingers a blur on the game controller he held. The two Titans were playing the racing game that had been around as long as the Tower itself. Playing games had to be one of the few habits that the Brotherhood hadn't been able to destroy.

"I don't think so, small fry! This is my game, pal!" the half human Titan exclaimed in defense.

Starfire was in the nearby kitchen, smiling as she made a strange, Tamaranian dish for her friends. Raven sat in a corner, reading a book. For the most part, the Titans had returned to normal, even if their surroundings were different. Jump City as they knew it had definitely become a memory. The only Titan that had truly changed in the past few months was Beast Boy.

The green skinned teen was in his room, stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Two months since he had left Terra behind at Murakami High to fight the Creature, aptly named Blendix. He had helped sniffed it out and detain it, but it was able to slip out of their grasp soon after defeat.

He couldn't help but think, was he right to give up on Terra? That Slade robot had told him that it had been her choice, but could he believe that? Terra was his first love. The thought that she would give up all her memories of friends… why?

Suddenly, the Tower began to flash red, alarms going off like crazy. Drawn from his thoughts, Beast Boy jumped from his bed and ran to the Main Room. When he arrived, the others were watching footage from the Jump City Bank. A dark figure could be seen in the shadows of the vault.

Robin exclaimed, "Titans, let's move!"

Jump City Bank

"So it's come to this." the filtered voice said with a sigh. Red X leaned against the shelves of cash, crossing his arms after taking out the alarm with an X Blast. "I'm beginning to think agreeing to work with him is a big mistake." A hand slipped to his belt. "Then again, a free supply of Synovium is more than worth a little mucking around with the Titans."

"You'll be doing a lot more than mucking around with us, Red." X's eyes flitted to the entrance of the safe, where the five Titans stood.

"Aw, Robin, don't feel like a fair one on one?"

"You've never exactly been fair, X."

"Are you going to call me 'Red' or 'X', Robin? I'd like to know for future reference."

"You won't have a future when we finish with you!"

"So you'd think!" Red X launched himself up, his belt and gloves glowing. "X Erupt!" Two large energy X's burst forth, growing bigger than most of Cyborg's own attacks. The Titans scattered as the crossing X's hit, pillars of rubble and smoke rising from the explosion. Red landed and kicked forward, passed the recovering heroes. He only made it to the lobby before green blasts trailed behind him, jumping over twin couches engulfed in Raven's dark energy. He skidded to a stop at the twin, glass doors, a hand placed to push them open. "You know, I thought that after taking out the Brotherhood, you'd be a bit more… challenging. But you're the same, weak Titans."

"Shut up!" BB shouted, charging at the villain while changing into a raptor. Red X jumped, easily dodging the snapping teeth.

"I especially expected more grace from the hero who was at the head of their defeat," As he fell, he slammed a kick into the transforming teen, sending him through the doors. "but I guess he was wrong."

"'He', who?" Robin questioned.

Before answering, X dodge under a gorilla fist, spun on his hands and kicked the green Titan into his teammates' direction. Beast Boy turned into a lemur, who was easily caught by Cyborg, before changing back to normal.

"Why don't you guess, Titans? You have so many enemies. Or do you?"

"You know they're all in prison, X." Cyborg grudgingly stated, hands in fists.

"Which is where you should be." added Raven.

"Titans, I've never been an easy catch, have I? I apologize if I don't see myself imprisoned. And what have I don't to deserve it?"

"You have tried to rob this bank." Starfire said angrily, her eyes glowing.

"Rethink that." Red X said, waving a finger. "I came here with the explicit purpose of letting you know that crime in this city is preparing to make a big comeback, even if all the villains of the past are no longer around to share in it."

"Who, X? Who has this great plan?"

The villain smiled under his mask. "You Titans have as many enemies as a deck has cards. My advice on the matter: Go Fish."

Before anymore objection could be made, he jumped into the air, disappearing in a flash. A back echo, however, was heard. "Time for more trouble, Titans."

Titans' Tower

"That was a most strange encounter with the Red X." Starfire sighed, head hanging low.

"Well, don't worry about it, Star. From what he said, we'll be seeing a lot more of him as of late."

"More of who?" came a strange voice, taking the Titans by surprise. They were in defensive stances by the time a head appeared from over the side of their couch. "Um, hi."

"Alright, pal, who are you?" Robin demanded.

The boy stood up. He was wearing a drab olive jacket, a black shirt underneath it. A pair of tattered jeans and tennis shoes covered his lower half, a baseball cap reversed on his head. A tuft of black hair was pulled through the gap. Most noticeable was a pair of dingy brown , rather puffy gloves, each with zippers running from tip of the middle finger to wrist. "Uh, Blackhole, dude. And I'm here to join the team."

(Commercial)

Titans' Tower- Cyborg's Room

"Anything yet?" Robin questioned his friend at the desk, breaking from his pacing.

"Sorry, Robin, but I've got nothing on this guy." Cyborg replied, looking from his computer. "And if he's not in here, he hasn't existed."

Robin let out a low growl, returning to his pacing. "Who is he, he can't have appeared from nowhere."

"Perhaps he is not of this world, friend Robin?" Starfire suggested.

"I don't think so, Star. I did a scan of him before he even got of the couch, and he's almost completely human. If anything's not human, it would be those gloves."

"Those snow shovel mittens?" BB asked with a raised brow. "What's the deal about them?"

"There's a high concentration of collected force within them, so it could be the gloves, or his hands."

"Which means we need to find out exactly what he's hiding and-" Robin's eyes widened. "Cyborg, I think I have something you can compare those energy fields to."

"What?"

"His name."

Titans' Tower- Holding Area

The young intruder let out a yawn, looking to his right, at the Titan guarding his cell. He was propped up on his chair's hind legs, his own foot against the wall. Raven was sitting flat in her own chair outside the cell, reading her book from earlier. A wave of energy separated the two. It was Blackhole who spoke first. "Is this one hundred percent necessary? You know, I'm here to join the Titans."

"…"

"Well, I can understand the silent treatment if I'd committed a crime or tried to kill one of you, but come on, can't you keep me company? I willingly came to this place."

"…"

"Geez, fine." He went back to staring at the wall. Quickly, though, he glanced at Raven's book. "Can I at least have that to read. You've been staring at the same page for about an hour. Mind if someone who can understand it gives a look?"

This finally got Raven to look up, only out of annoyance. "It may surprise your small mind, but I'm only using this book to help meditate. I can read the same page fifty times, and it helps."

"You meditate using a book of Shakespeare's sonnets?"

"Yes." she said shortly, still staring blankly at him.

"Okay, see, now we have a dialogue." he smiled widely, the female Titan staring darkly still. "Fine, you know, I can understand, I guess. After Terra's betrayal, I'd- Whoa!" As a dark aura engulfed Blackhole's chair, he jumped quickly as it was thrown against the wall. "What!"

"Terra felt betrayed by us, but in the end, she was willing to give her life to save ours." Raven growled. "You, on the other hand, broke into our tower and have done nothing to deserve trust. Don't compare yourself to Terra."

"OK! OK!" he exclaimed, waving his hands. "It was wrong of me to bring up bad memories. Still… don't you think it's slightly unfair to lock me up?"

"I don't sense a dark aura around you, but still, it's better that you stay in there."

"But, why?"

"Because you're not the most stable hero." Robin stated, approaching the cell, followed by Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. "Your hands are black holes."

The imprisoned teen smiled. "Actually, only one of them is." His hands shot together at opposite directions, the zippers lining up, tip of each middle finger to end of the glove. He slid them apart, both zippers flying open. His left hand grasped into a fist, while the other began to whirl faster than a vacuum. The shards of wood that had once been his chair were sucked into the dark hole that was implanted in his palm. As the last block was engulfed, he closed his palm, with a grunt, before opening the second, aiming it at the ceiling. The wood fired out, colliding into the roof with shattering force. As splinters rained down, his middle fingers met, sliding down each other and closing his gloves. "It's like a circuit. Comes out one end, goes out the other, causes a lot more pain on its way out, though." Blackhole rubbed his left wrist.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, slightly impressed by his display.

"I've told you, the name's Blackhole, and I'm here to be a Titan."

"What else-" Robin was cut off as the alarms went off the second time that day. Cyborg was able to read the report quickly in his head.

"It's Blendix! He's at the Genetics Lab, and he's got Overload's card!"

"Titans, move!" Robin shouted, turning to leave. As the Titans ran to exit, Blackhole sighed. Before he could sit, however, the energy wall fell away. He looked out, Robin standing outside. "You want a chance, you got it."

The intruder smiled. "You got it, boss."

(Commercial)

Underground Base Lightning's Room

"So, what've you decided?" Red X asked, looking to the Titan captive. Lightning's eyes were closed, sitting in the fetal position. Suddenly, he looked to Red X, fire in his eyes.

"Do I have a choice? And even if I did," he smiled darkly. "I'd do it anyway."

Red X showed no real change in his unseen expression, but he wanted to smile. "Well, then, the big guy says your first mission is to make sure Blendix makes it out of the Genetics Lab without much interference from the Teen Titans. After all, the chameleon man has a little power boost for you."

To be continued… 


	3. Ep 67: New Troubles Pt2

Episode 67: New Troubles (2)

Underground Base

"So, Lightning's on our side." the baseball capped figure said not to Red X before him, but to himself.

"You say our side, but you don't exactly have me convinced." X said to the screen floating before him.

"What's wrong, Red X? Still don't trust me?"

"What's the reason I should?"

"I can give you something you want. Anything at all."

Red X stood staring at the screen a minute, thinking. "I'll help you, pal, but before I help you destroy the Titans… there's one in particular I'm taking out before hand."

"Don't worry. I'm willing to help you eliminate Robin and-"

"No, not Robin. I had a life before I became Red X. And I'm taking out the one who wouldn't leave me alone."

There was a glow in the figure's eye. He smiled, glinting white teeth appearing. "I don't think I've told you my name yet. Call me Fischer."

Genetics Lab

"Titans, GO!"

As Robin shouted these words, Blendix turned into a barrage of star bolts from Starfire. The creature was ready, however, as it began to mutate into the Tamaranian's energy. Its now glowing green body fired a rapid blasts back at Starfire. Raven quickly pulled a pillar lose and threw it into the path of the blast. As rubble flew from the destroyed pillar, it collided with Blendix, turning him to marble.

The creature turned to run, but was met by the raptor head butt of Beast Boy. The Overload brain flew from its hand, and was pulled towards Blackhole's vortex. Before it entered, he zipped the gloves and caught it. "Score!"

Before the words could get all the way through his lips, however, he was hit hard in the back by a bolt of lightning. The card flew up, and was caught by the cloud riding Lightning, who wore a smug smile. "Score for me maybe."

(Theme Song Plays)

Genetics Lab

"Friend Lightning, what are you doing?" Starfire questioned with a puzzled look.

"First, I was here to free my teammate."

"Wha- NO!" Cyborg exclaimed as he and the others realized that Blendix had slipped away in the moment of distraction.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, go after Blendix! We'll see what Lightning is talking about." as the others ran off, Robin looked back to the now ex-Titan. "What's going on Lightning?"

"I've decided to have some more fun! After all, being a Titan has been sort of a drag. So, I've sided with Red X and… well, I'm not sure of the head honcho's name, but he's given me the chance to excel!"

"Lightning, don't make us have to hurt you." Raven said apathetically.

"Aw, you're worried about me. But it's lost on me, because you're the ones who need to worry!" with that, the Overload card was sucked into his arm, followed by a sonic boom, that threw the two Titans and Blackhole back. When they regained their footing, the teen standing before them had changed.

Lightning's hair had shot out another few inches, while his pupils had completely been engulfed by electric static. His simple armor had become a spiked affair, jutting from his shoulders, back, and armlets. Also, his yellow tint had become light blue. He smiled, spiked teeth showing.

"What do you think, Titans?" He looked to Blackhole. "Oh, and sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances. I'm sure we could have had some laughs."

"Laugh at this." the gloves were off in a second, Blackhole's vortex sucking the electricity from Lightning..

"So, you want energy? Well, then… TAKE IT!" the upgraded teen charged his electric aura to full, sending a large surge towards the other. As it hit his hand, he was thrown back, hitting the pillar opposite the one Raven had used earlier. "Fool. Still, I'm running low, so I think I'll head for the power plant. I think I can get in easier than this brain dead energy addict could have. Bye, bye!"

He shot off, rubble from the earlier pillar flying after him. Robin, however, was quick enough to toss a tracer into Lightning's path. Raven kneeled over Blackhole, who was grasping his left hand to his chest. "Are you ok, Blackh-"

"Move!" Blackhole was hardly able to push Raven away before his left hand burst open, the lightning bolts shooting out. He slid his gloves closed quickly and caught Raven before she hit the ground. He helped her back to her feet, saying, "Sorry, I didn't want to get you with that."

"Don't worry about it. We have to go after Lightning."

"Raven's right. And it seems that speed burst of his was just for show. He's still moving pretty quick though. Let's move."

Char City- Max Security Prison

Char City. Home to the largest prison of Meta Humans and the ilk, and every enemy that the Titans had frozen in the Battle with the Brotherhood months before. And unknown to the guards, someone was in the cell of one of its most notorious captives.

"Brother Blood. If I may say, it is quite an honor to meet you. If I'm not mistaken, you almost succeeded in destroying the Teen Titans."

The half form that was Brother Blood looked up from where he was hanging on the wall. Before him stood a boy who looked to be nothing but a teen himself. He wore a baseball cap, golden hoodie, with a red patch in its center, and a pair of golden shorts. "Who are you?"

"I am simple psychopath, who wants to destroy the Teen Titans. My name is Fischer, and I'd like to know if you'd want to join my team."

"Do you think that if the Brotherhood of Evil couldn't destroy the Titans, that you can."

"You want to know the Brotherhood's problem? Their exalted leader, The Brain. He held dominance over the others. He expected every villain to be his lackey. I am looking for specialists, those who've come close to beating the Titans individually. That's their weakness: working alone. You, Brother Blood, surely which to eliminate Cyborg, yes?"

A dark smile curved onto Brother Blood's face, his half robotic brain calculating the young individual before him, who had already resisted his mental assaults. He was an equal. And he wanted to work with an equal.

Power Plant

"The power to control not only lightning, but the electricity all around me as well!" Lightning shrieked with laughter. "I shall become a god like figure!"

"Not on our watch, pal!" Robin shouted, swinging down from a higher beam. He kicked Lightning hard in the jaw, sending him flying away from the generator.

"Azarath, Metrion, Synthos!" Raven exclaimed, a pair of large beams slamming together as Lightning came through their path.

"And now, you're out of here!" Blackhole's gloves were open, the right hand pulling the two pillars towards him. He swung his hand up as they approached, rotating them upward, before switching opened hands. His reverse vortex sent the pillars through the ceiling and high into the sky. "Boom!"

"I think not!" Lightning shouted, an electric surge turning the pillars to dust. He summoned a cloud, standing atop it as lightning bolts shot from the lower side. Blackhole slid out from the new hole in the ceiling as the bolts hit.

"This happen often?"

"More than you can count." Raven replied to the would be Titan's question.

"Great."

Genetics Lab

"Come out, Blendix!" Cyborg shouted, scanners running over every foot of the large room before them. Beast Boy, in wolf form, was trying to sniff their foe out. Starfire was floating, her hands and eyes glowing, prepared to attack.

"I fear that the Blendix may have slipped past us." Star stated, even though they stood guarding the only exit from the room.

"No, I can smell him, but he's-" BB was silenced as a fist shot up from the ground, sending him flying back, colliding into Starfire. Cyborg fired a blast, which disintegrated the rubble around Blendix. The metamorphic creature jumped up, dodging a continuous beam from Cyborg.

"Come on, buddy! Let's see you get away no-" Cy was cut of as a metal boot slammed into his human face, sending him to the ground. Red X stood above him, looking towards Blendix on the ceiling.

"Fischer doesn't like you messing around. It's time you got back to base. Your mission objective is complete. Go home." Blendix stared at him a moment, before shuddering, disappearing with the help of some Synovium that had been injected into his system.

Red X looked now to the recovered Titans. "I'd really like give you one last chance, Titans. Leave Jump City to those best able to control it."

"You want us to stand aside while you take over the city!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You're out of your mind!"

X sighed. "Oh, well, it's your choice. But, you know I've warned you. Oh, and you may want to hurry and see if your friends are ok." In a wisp, Red X was gone.

Underground Base

Red X reappeared in front of Fischer, who, for the first time, wasn't on screen. This actually surprised the skull masked loner. "Hello, X."

"Fischer."

"I see you've delivered the message. Blendix is stewing it over in the gymnasium." a large crash emanated from somewhere to the west of the base. "I hope you didn't like the gym."

"Hadn't been there yet. Plus, I have a place to train."

"That's good. Anyway, you wouldn't mind doing me a favor would you?"

"What would that be?"

"Brother Blood is in the next room. He needs a tune up, and I figured you'd be the best for the job. I mean, I'd do it, but the last robot I tried to build blew up my room."

"Are you sure you're an evil genius."

"I hate that word: evil. Do you consider yourself such? The way I think of it, we're antiheroes. We're just trying to do what we think is right, against what the majority says isn't. In the end though, we can change the status quo. And if we have to take out the Titans to do it… so be it."

Power Plant

Lightning chuckled maniacally, sending another flurry of bolts at the three Titans, who were having trouble continuously dodging. "You can't defeat me, Titans, I am-"

"Beaten!" as Cyborg let loose a blast, catching the uber teen off guard. He hit the ground hard, his electric aura disappearing for a moment. Beast Boy, having flown across the room as a mosquito, grew into an ape, punching the ex-Titan's face hard into the ground. He jumped back as Starfire let loose a flurry of blasts herself.

"Cyborg, BB, Starfire!" Robin shouted excitedly. He came out from his hiding place, followed by Raven and Blackhole. "Glad you're here! Did you get Blendix?"

"Naw, man. Red X showed up and helped him escape."

"Like I'm doing know." the Titans' attention was drawn back to Lightning, who was now in the arms of Fischer. He had returned to normal, the Overload brain in the hat wearing villain's hand. "Good to meet you, Teen Titans."

"You!" Blackhole exclaimed, pushing out front of the Titans. For the first time, the carefree look disappeared from the new teen's face.

"Oh, hello. I kind of hoped you would go to Titans East. I guess I can't mope about it though. So, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. How fun."

"You traitor!" Blackhole began to unzip, but Fischer suddenly had a large fishing pole out, the lure skimming out and wrapping around the teen's wrists. Fischer quickly turned on his heel, pulling a 360 as he launched Blackhole into the wall.

"Such a temper on that one, huh?" the self proclaimed antihero chuckled. "Can't help it though. Folly of youth."

"Who are you?" Robin questioned.

"You're very straight to business, eh? Alright, Robin, I'll tell you. I'm an antihero. The one who's going to truly take out the Teen Titans."

"What did you say?"

"That statement came out bad. Oh, well." Fischer threw the line of the fishing pole up, ripping it through the air. It caught after five feet of ripping, a large vortex appearing. "Bye, bye, Titans." he chuckled, jumping through the vortex, which disappeared behind him.

Titans' Tower

Blackhole sighed, throwing another piece of gravel from the roof of the Tower. He didn't avert his eyes from the sunset ahead of him as Raven stepped onto the roof. "Look, I can leave, I just need to get some-"

"You can stay."

Blackhole's eyes widened. He jumped up, turning to face the purple haired Titan. She had a very rare, very small smile on her face. "I can?"

"We might not be able to trust you yet, but everyone deserves a chance."

A huge smile appeared on his face. He ran up and grabbed Raven in a hug. "THANK YOU!"

"Just don't get used to hugging me." Raven said with a huff, but Blackhole didn't care, he was finally accepted.

Underground Base

"And so, the players are all here. The downfall of the Titans is near. And so is your downfall, little Blackhole. My dear brother."

Next Episode: Training Day 


End file.
